What the Hell Happened!
by Monkey D. Writer
Summary: Phoebe Payne, a tomboyish girl, was sent to the One Piece world from a note she found in one of her OP books. Now she goes on her adventure with the Whitebeard pirates and befriended them. Will she ever get back home or want to? Read and you'll find out! Warning: swearing and/or cussing
1. Main Character

**Yo, what's up! I just decided to make another fan fiction 'cause I was bored waiting for Wednesday. Before I start, as usual, here's the main character on who I'm more focusing on! Oh and just to remind you, this also has spoilers...Hehehe**

* * *

**Full Name: **Phoebe Payne

**Nickname: **Phoebe*, Phoebs**

**Age: **14

**Appearance: **Phoebe has straight brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown square glasses but when she takes off her glasses she looks...wow, I don't know how to explain it... In her first appearance she's wearing her blue school uniform which consists of a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue vest and a dark blue mini-skirt. She'll change her clothes in the later chapter but she mostly uses her uniform. She likes to tie up her hair like a ponytail.

**Personality: **She's a tomboy. Yep, she's a tomboy. She also HATES (I repeat HATES) skirts, she even begged her mom to let her use the schools boys pants uniform not the girls mini skirt uniform. She's also a little bit of a klutz and reckless. She's also a 'Payne' in the ass. She's an One Piece otaku; she has all the volumes of OP and even red it more than twice, I mean thrice!

**Devil Fruit: **She don't got a Devil Fruit at first but later she will. Her Devil Fruit is called the 'Kuki Kuki No Mi' or 'Air Air Fruit'. She can manipulate air at will. She could also suck out air so the opponent can't breath but she can only do it at a limited amount of space; maybe as big as Law's 'Room'.

**A/N: **Yes I know, her name is from Liam from 1D but it was requested by a friend! And being the very generous girl I am, I did it, so no complaining! Oh and she's pretty popular in her school (In the story). In this story, One Piece (the manga and anime) is finished in the real world (Luffy becomes the Pirate King, Nami drew the map of the world, etc.). But One Piece in the anime world is before Whitebeard and Ace died, two year time-skip, etc.

*You say it fi-bi

** You say it fibs

* * *

**Short right. I couldn't think of anything else to write, so yeah... and if you read it and don't understand you will if you:**

**1. Red the summary and**

**2. You read the story.**

**If you got any questions, feel free to ask! Happy reading!**


	2. One Piece? What the Hell!

**So... as I said in the 'Main Character' chapter and my other story (NA, NN), I made this _before _my test, Class Party, etc. Aside from that ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Notes**

**"talking normally"**

**'_thinking_'**

* * *

On another peaceful Friday... Phoebe was in her class studying her most hated subject: Math. Ugh, oh how she hated Math. She would rather run 50 laps around the track field (which is HUGE) than do Math.

'_At least it's the last subject of the day. So when the bell rings, I'll have my-_' Phoebe's thought were interrupted when the sound of a bell echoed through the entire school.

"Hell yeah! Weekend, my freedom came! Come on, Caryl!" Phoebe yelled at her left-seatmate

"My god, Phoebs, even thought you are an otaku your tomboy side never fails to amaze me" answered Caryl

"Aw come on, at least I can read my favorite comic."

Caryl rolled her eyes "You've read that story more than twice ya know!"

"On the contrary, thrice."

"Whatever, let's just go."

Phoebe and Caryl turned to walk to the door but a group of three girls blocked their way.

The left girl had short brown hair and is wearing the schools uniform without her vest, the middle girl had long gold curly hair that looked like a doll's and had the complete set of the schools uniform and the right girl had long straight hair and wear a complete set of the schools uniform except without the tie.

"Where are you going, Miss Otaku." asked the middle girl

"Dude, stop stopping me everyday in front of the door!" exclaimed Phoebe

"She called you a 'dude', oh my gawd!" whispered the left girl

"Yes, she called the beautiful Michelle a 'dude', she totally gotta watch what she's saying." whispered back the right girl

Michelle glared at Phoebe "How dare you call me a 'dude' for I, the beautiful Michelle is right in front of you! And Cassandra, Bailey, don't talk behind my back!"

"I'm sorry, Michelle-sama!" shouted Cassandra

"Very sorry, Michelle-sama!" added Bailey

'_Definitely real version of Boa Hancock_' thought Phoebe and chuckled a bit

"Let's just go, Phoebs." said Caryl as she notice the weird chuckle

Then they ignored the group of the three girls and started walking outside the school. They walked until they reached Caryl's house. Caryl's house was much more nearer to the school than Phoebe's. Phoebe's house is a block away from Caryl's house.

As they said their goodbyes, Phoebe walked down the sidewalk until she reached her house. Inside the house she saw her mother cooking. It smelled good which attracted the attention of the very hungry girl.

"Mom, are you cooking what I think your cooking."

"Mhm, your favorite."

"Hell yeah, claw soup! Yum, when will it finish?"

"Just wait a couple of more minutes and it'll be done."

"Yay!"

Phoebe quickly went upstairs to her room, put her bag on her bed, took some clothes and a brown towel out of her closet and ran to the shower room. It takes her about 15 minutes to shower and 10 minutes to get dressed.

She was wearing her favorite PJ's: a pair of white long-sleeved shirt and white long pants which had a 'One Piece' logo with the Marineford War; Whitebeard Pirates on the left side, Marines on the right. She got her iPhone and tucked it in her pant's back pocket.

She ran downstairs to check if her favorite soup was ready or not. But to her dismay, it wasn't.

"Mom, is the soup done yet?"

"Sorry hon, Brianna accidentally spilled all the salt into the soup so you have to wait a few hours or so because I've got to buy new chicken claws at the store"

"The hell?! Why is my baby sister in the kitchen at the first place?!"

"Young lady, do not use that tone on me! Your little sister just suddenly came to the kitchen to ask about her homework"

"I'm sorry mom" '_I feel like Bepo_'

"Go wait in your room until I get back. Go read the story you always read. What was the title again? Two Piece, On Piece..."

"One Piece, mom"

"Yeah that one. Father's in his room, so call him if you need anything."

"Got it" Phoebe did a thumbs up.

As mom went outside of the house Phoebe ran to her room, locked the door and ran to her shelves. "Volume 51, volume 51... Aha, volume 51!" She took the book out from her shelve.

Phoebe started flipping the pages "Chapter 502, chapter 502, chap -" the girl was interrupted when a small note fell out of the book.

"What the hell?" she picked up the note, the note said 'If you could join a crew what would it be?' "Hmm... I guess the Whitebeard Pirates?". At the mention of the crew's name the note suddenly burned.

"What the hell?!" The girl dropped the paper on the floor; bad move. The floor caught on fire! The girl panicked "What the hell, what the hell, WHAT THE HELL?! Help! Mom! Dad!" The scared girl hit the door with all her might while trying to pull the door knob;she totally forgot that she locked it.

Smoke was everywhere, she even need to use her clothes to shield her mouth and nose from it.

**BLACK**

That's all she remembered, just plain old** BLACK**.

Phoebe's felt her eyes were so heavy and her body feels like it weights 100 pounds. Then all the events that just happened flashed into her mind. But something unexpected happened.

She heard a sound "Marco!" and her instincts suddenly kicked up '_Curse you reflexes!... and __instincts__ too!_' She quickly sat up and shouted (**A/N **you don't have to read this part 'coz it's like SUPER long. I copied it from One Piece Wikia so all credits goes to OPW) "Marco a.k.a. Marco the Phoenix is the 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. He owes his nickname to his Mythical Zoan ability to transform into a phoenix at will. His birthday is on October 5th and bounty unknown.

Marco is a lean yet muscular, blond-haired man with a rather sleepy look and some stubble around his chin. He wears a purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist. He has dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals, and on his left leg he wears what appears to be some sort of straw decoration, in a similar fashion to Arlong. While his chest was bare in his first appearance, in his next appearances he has the cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a dark blue silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger tattooed on it.

Initially in the anime, Marco was given a generic crew member look of a black-haired man with pale skin and different clothes. When he later became more formally recognized in the story, his appearance was changed to what is depicted in the manga, along with his light purple jacket, his black pants and his dark red tattoo. Later, starting with Opening 13, 'One Day', he was given another color scheme. Once again his jacket was recolored in a much brighter purple, his pants were made dark blue, his tattoo blue and his skin a little brighter.

Marco was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates twenty-two years ago as well and while how old he was is difficult to find out, he appeared for the most part very similar to how he looks in the present.

Marco is also generally calm and level-headed in the face of adversity or challenge, with the only emotional moments he has in the entire series being directly related to Whitebeard's health (after he was stabbed in the torso by his own ally Squard and after his death). When Ace and Whitebeard were killed, Marco (along with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates) was in tears.

In fact, seeing his captain, Whitebeard, get stabbed through the chest by a deceived Squard was enough for Marco to lose his usually unshakable calmness that he immediately flew over to where they were to smash Squard's head against the Moby Dick's figurehead.

He also demonstrates himself to be acute at detecting power, able to quickly notice the presence of Red-Haired Shanks' Haōshoku Haki before anyone else aboard the Moby Dick as well as underlying potential of Monkey D. Luffy. He clearly cares for his crew because he warned them to stay back to Shanks' Haki.

Having been a member of the Whitebeard Pirates for at least twenty years, Marco has an extremely high degree of experience with exposure and combat inside the treacherous New World. After Whitebeard's and Portgas D. Ace's deaths at Marineford, Marco was also promoted to the position of overall captain, highlighting his level of intelligence and suitability in taking up a commanding place.

He appears to be somewhat playful, pretending to be hurt from Admiral Kizaru's attack with obvious sarcasm, though he can also quickly become serious.

Marco seems to appreciate raw talent, even if it comes from someone whom he had never met before (i.e. Luffy). Because of this, and based on the fact that Luffy intercepted Crocodile's attack on Whitebeard, Marco immediately took a liking to him.

Like many other characters, Marco has a distinct speech style. This is by ending his sentences in 'yoi', such as: 'arigato-yoi' (thanks yoi) or 'mattero-yoi' (wait yoi). Like many catchphrases in the series, it has no real meaning other than a distinct way of talking."

**~~~o~o~o~o~*~*~*~*~*You Can Stop Skipping Here*~*~*~*~*~o~o~o~o~~~**

The girl mentally face palmed when she finished her 'little' statement "Why reflexes, why?"

As she turned her head a little to the left, she noticed a pineapple-haired guy looking at her with a shocked face. She knew who it was: It was Marco! The real breathing and blinking Marco! She didn't waste a second as she took her iPhone from her pant's back pocket and took a picture of him in his shocked state.

Marco snapped out of his trance "What was that-yoi? Why'd you do that-yoi?"

But Marco's question went unanswered as the girl shouted "Hell yeah, I got a priceless picture of Marco being shocked! I can brag about it to Caryl! She'll be so jealous and I could rub it on her face, literaly!" Did I mention that Caryl also love One Piece but not as much as Phoebe.

Marco swiftly grabbed Phoebe's wrist and hung it above her head. She shouted a small yelp and Marco glared at her. "Who are you and what did you just do-yoi?"

Phoebe hesitated a bit "I-I'm Phoebe and I j-just took a p-photo of y-you" '_Damn, my voice cracked and I stuttered a bit too, cross that I stuttered a _lot'

"How do you know so much about me-yoi?"

"Pure instincts dude, pure instincts...with a little help of my old friend named reflexes" '_Hell yeah it didn't crack_'

Marco raised an eyebrow "So you're telling me you can tell a person's background by pure instincts and reflexes-yoi?"

"You can call it that. I know almost everything about you and your crew"

Marco was about to say something when he was cut off by a yell "Oh my god, I just realized: I'm in One piece world! Which is in 2D! On a manga...and sometimes on anime! Oh my god! Am I like, an OC or something!"

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know what you all are thinking. Your thinking: 'What the hell?! Why'd you stop there and it was getting interesting too!'**

**Well I was getting tired and lazy to write so, yeah. But it's ok, the next chapter will come someday...**

**Oh, and this chapter broke the record of my longest chapter which is 1,705 words and this chapter is 2,065 words so it's a 360 word difference! Including this sentence right here! (Hehe, I just add that to increase the words)**


	3. A Chat With A Fire and A Bird

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter and I give my thanks to** **robin3zoro,****Mew Kew and Erlomast**** for reviewing! The rewards for reviewing is that I'll answer them and post them right here:**

**robin3zoro**** - ****I will/did and thx for reviewing!**

**Mew Kew**** - ****You think it's funny? Ok, from your review I'll change the genre into 'Humor' on your behalf and thx for reviewing! XD**

**Erlomast - ****I ****would ****also want reflexes like that XD but, sadly, it's not real, but if there are I'd be like 'whoa... wait what?!'. Also, who doesn't agree One Piece rules? I'd kick their ass if they don't, hehehe. And my reply to your question is in your PM Inbox. And Michelle's a bitch, no chick, a bitch. XD**

**Cookies and milk for every one of you that Followed/Favorite! Ok, now on with the story!**

* * *

**Marco POV**

The hell is 2D? OC? I understand manga but anime? I've picked up one weird girl... Well, this _is _the Grand Line. There are plenty of weird people out there, not that I'm implying _I'm _weird, even thought I am... I think I should stop thinking now.

"Yo Marco, did the girl wake up?" Ace came busting in through the doorway.

I turned my head to look at him "Ace-yoi, she has just woken a bit-yoi."

When I turned back to look at the her, the raven haired girl just stood there, gaping at Ace but then she suddenly spoke, "Excuse me while I go fangirling over here... KYAAAAAAAAA! Ohmygawd, ohmygod, ohmygod! It's Ace! PORTGAS _D._ ACE! KYAAAAAA! PORTGAS D. ACE, SECOND COMMANDER OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES! KYAAAAAA!" while jumping up and down.

When she calmed down she just smiles innocently like that never happened...The fuck?...Why didn't her reflexes and instincts kick in?

**Phoebe POV**

It was hard to contain my laughter when they had the most hilarious 'WTF Faces' ever! If there was a competition about it they would win first place, hands down!

It was a full-blown 5 minutes of silence, staring and fidgeting. I did most of the fidgeting, they did most of the staring and the silence did most of the...well...silence.

"If you guys don't stop staring I'm going to unleash my awesome power of creepiness on you."

"Oh yeah, try me." answered Ace when he _finally _stopped staring.

''Ok, but you asked for it. I've already creep Marco so it's your turn."

"Do your worst." He replied with a cocky smirk.

(**A/N **No, this isn't from OPW so you don't need to skip. This is basically all I know about Ace) I shot him back with my cocky smirk. I inhaled then shouted, but only loud enough for Ace to hear from the doorway, "Portgas D. Ace, birthday is January 1 and is 20 years old. He is 185 cm tall and his bounty is 550,000,000 belly. You were formally known as the captain of the Spade Pirates but eventually joined the Whitebeard Pirates. You are the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and is nicknamed 'Fire Fist Ace'. Your Devil Fruit is the 'Mera Mera no Mi' and it's a Logia type, obviously. Your Whitebeard Pirates tatoo is at your back. Before you joined Whitebeard, you tried to kill him countless times but Marco knocked some sense into ya and you decided to join. Your mother Portags D. Rouge and your father is...never mind. "

I paused and looked at Ace with my cocky grin still intact. He was just standing there, gaping at me, so I continued "You were born in the Gray Terminal. Your brother, or should I say brother_s_, are Monkey D. Luffy, from the Strawhat Pirates, and Sabo, who is born into a noble family but decided to run away to the Gray Terminal, where he met you."

At the mention of his deceased brother's name he snapped "How'd you know his name! Or more specifically, how do you know him?!"

"I have my resources" I replied with my cocky grin getting even wider.

"Well you better tell my where are your 'resources' so I can burn them to ashes!" He practically lighted his right arm on fire.

"Ace-yoi! Calm down!" Marco shouted, practically reminding me of his presence.

"How can I calm down when an unknown person knows about my brother?!"

"I know that information because I'm not from your world." I was totally unfazed by the angry Ace. Why, you ask? Because I'm just that awesome.

They stared at me with their 'WTF Faces' _again_. But then Ace piped up "What do you mean you're 'not from this world'." he quoted the 'not-from-this-world'.

"I think we should discuss this with pops and the other commanders-yoi." Marco suggested.

"WHAT?! Oh nononononono NO! Now way am I going to be the center of attention in front of the world's strongest man, with the strongest crew's commanders! N-O means NO!" I would rather die by fire than die by embarrassment!

"Why not?" asked Ace

I gave him a blank look. "Um, hello? The strongest man in the world here, with his commanders too! If I were a sane person I'd have trouble talking and I'd run away from the room the moment I step inside! But since I'm a little crazy, let's go!" I pumped my fist into the air.

Ace and Marco sweat dropped '_then why did you say no in the first place_' "Alright-yoi, let's go" said Marco.

I hopped out of bed and followed Ace and Marco to Whitebeard and the other commanders. I so excited! I get to meet the strongest man in the world along with his crew commanders! We reached to a door that led to the deck.

Ace then opened the door and what I saw was the strongest man alive, WHITEBEARD!

* * *

**Hahaha! Cliffy! How do you like that? Of course you don't...**

**Anywho, I changed the iPod into iPhone 'cause I just remembered something, you can't use iPods for calling, right? Tell me if I'm wrong 'cause I'm not really into complicated electronics...**

**If I'm not busy, I would update the next chapter, sometime next week.**

**Ok, ciao! Please review, it would be appreciated!**


	4. Explanations, Why?

**I'm sorry that last time I accidentally put the same story chapter for Chapter 1 and 2, excluding the Main Character Chapter. But I have fixed it and thank you ****DiasterForecaster6000 for telling me. I'm also sorry that I didn't update yesterday. My dad took my laptop to work accidentaly! ToT**

**The time has come for the meeting to start. Now before the story, the reviews!:**

**Erlomast - Thank you for the compliment! Oh and there is a reason I put this in humor ya know! But I'm not going to tell you if Ace will be saved or not, no spoilers ;)**

**Sophia Likes Sweets - Ace IS seriously creeped out. Thx for reading and reviewing! **

**DiasterForecaster6000 - Really?! Oh I am SO sorry! I already changed it back to the right one. Damn glitch inside my computer. Thank you for informing me *bows*.**

**robin3zoro - Thanks for the compliment! I'm trying to update soon but I got the bad case of Writers Block! D:**

**To those who Followed/Favorite, you all get my life-time-supply of macaroni and cheese! Okay, now that's done, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own One Piece, if I did Ace would not die, Akainu would die harshly, and Blackbeard would suffer in hell! Buahahaha~ I'm so evil! Except the Ace part.**

* * *

**Ace POV**

As I opened the door, I could see Pops waiting at his usual throne, I mean the seat. But seriously, that's a massive seat, I wish I could get one. I'll be like a King and order all the people to do my bidding! Buahahaha~ After that- Whoa, what is wrong with me today?! (**A/N **Oh, I love using the fact that I'm the author and can mess with the characters XD) What was that? (**A/N **Opps! D:) Ookkaaayy...That was creepy.

At the other side of the door, the crew were partying for god-knows-what. But the sudden arriving of us made the party stop and stare at us... Awkward...

"What're ya starin' at? Got somethin' on ma face?" the girl blurted out.

The crew stared at the said girl, dumbfounded. The only ones who weren't shock were me, Marco and Pops. Why he isn't shock? You ask. Well, because he started laughing his infamous laugh.

"Gurararara, you got one interesting girl there, my sons."

"Just call me Phoebe, my best friend calls me Phoebs." answered the raven haired girl before I could say a word

**Phoebe POV**

After I introduced myself, I was told to sit in front of Whitebeard but I was surrounded by the division commanders. I would've been fangirling again, but because of the tense atmosphere and intense stares I got from the crew, I decided against that.

"Soo..." I started.

"So?" asked Ace.

"So?" asked one of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"So, tell us, what do you mean you are not from this world-yoi?" asked Marco. Now all eyes were staring at the girl, anticipating what she's about to say.

"Well..." I began.

"Well?" asked Ace.

''Well?" asked one of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop-" before Ace could continue, his narcolepsy kicked in.

"Good, now where do I begin...Well, you see, as Marco told you all, I'm not from this world. I'm from another world where all this" I spread my hands to emphasized my point "is not real. No pirates, no Red Line, no Grand Line, no East Blue, no North Blue, and so on and so forth."

"Then how did you know a lot about Marco?" asked Haruta.

"Well... Wait you heard that?"

"Everyone did, you have a really loud voice." answered Rakuyo.

"Oh, ok and thanks for the compliment." He grunted his 'you're welcome'.

"Well, in my world, everything here is inside a manga. It tells everything that happened, is going to happen and already happened. So, I basically know the present, past and future." Everyone stared at me, wide eyes.

"Oh really now." Thatch suddenly pipped up.

"Yes, re-WAIT! Thatch! You're... you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hey. Hey Ace. Hey. Hey Ace. Hey. Hey. Hey Ace." I started to annoyingly poking Ace awake.

"...What?!" he rubbed his eyes to make the sleep go away and angry for obvious reasons.

"You got someone in your division called Marshall D. Teach?"

"No, why?"

My eyes gone wide as saucers or maybe even wider, if possible. "Wait, if Teach isn't here that means Luffy is still with the Going Merry...Maybe in the middle of Ussop joining the crew and finding Sanji in Baratie where they Johnny and Yosaku." I kept mumbling and fortunately, nobody hear what I just said. Ok, scratch that, they didn't UNDERSTAND what I just said. Good.

**Whitebeard POV **

"Uhh...Hello? Earth to Phoebe?" Ace, my proudly-new-division-second-commander-fire-devil-f ruit-wielder, waved a hand in front of Phoebe's face but said girl wasn't paying attention. That is, until she snapped her fingers.

"AHA! I finally found the plot line! I am just so awesome! Damn, talking to myself again..." She mumbled the last part but I could faintly hear it.

"Plot line?" asked Thatch, my mischievous-fourth-division-commander-weird-haired -style-sword-user.

"You know, plot line. Which arcs you're currently on?" answered Phoebe, the new-comer. (**A/N **He just met her, why give her a long nickname?)

"You know what, I'll just stop the story here." A mysterious voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere. Thought it felt like it was heard from the sky, so everyone looked up.

"Who're you?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm the author of this story. People call me Monkey D. Writer, MDW but my pals calls me Hisa." (**A/N **Psst..Erlomast! *wink wink, nudge nudge*)

"Author?" asked Thatch.

"Opps! I just broke the fourth wall! I mean...You never saw me here!" Then said girl poofed away.

"Oookkaaayy... I just discovered something weirder than you." exclaimed Ace, pointing at Phoebe.

"Yu-HEY! I have you know, I could be weirder than her!" shouted Phoebe.

Everyone gave her funny faces.

* * *

**I thank Sophia Likes Sweets for assuring me about my stress and calming me down, really, thank you very much. Most of you don't understand this because I replaced that chapter with this one so just ignore this paragraph. I'mma give ya a one-shot for calming me down! It's just an idea I got while chatting with one of my reviewer, ****Erlomast, so half credit goes to her! And yes, ****Erlomast is** a girl.

**So... Anywho, next chapter won't be up for a while 'cause I got a MAJOR case of Writer's Block. So, just sit back and relax and don't forget to read my awesome one-shot! Oh, and ****Erlomast, you'll definitely reconize the story *wink*.**

******OH! I almost forgot to mention! When you felt like the characters are OOC, don't be. They were thinking, THINKING! The mind can't be heard from the outside, so it's like on the inside they're super weird and on the outside, it's normal outside their minds. (Whoop! Go loopholes!)**


	5. Literally Author Insert

**Ugh, I HATE Writer's Block... I'm _so_ sorry for not updating in a while, the damn Writer's Block's a bitch! *sigh* Oh, and about my One-Shot, I decided to just put it the next chapter because I'll later be more focusing on the One-Shot and not this story. So the next chappie's for you Sophia Likes Sweets and an extra for Erlomast! Be ready for the surprise! **

**Anywho, REVIEWS! :**

**Erlomast: I know, I can't believe I accidentally went inside my story and broke it... (By 'it' I meant the fourth wall, shame on you if you thought of something perverted! XD)**

**Clarice (Guest): OH! I just knew that. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Let's just say it's my version, eh? I promise I'll rewrite some chapters! PROMISE! But only when I finished writing this story...**

***pout* How come I only get two reviews. You guys are so mean! Jk jk, but seriously, review please! ****Oh and I'm adding myself in this chapter for a while but it hasn't start until I finished explaining things...**

**DISCLAIMER Own nothing except the plot-line, Phoebe, Caryl and myself! The rest is Oda-sensei's! ;)**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Ok, so first, because I 'accidentally' went into my story so... yeah..." Hisa (aka Me) explained sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

She sighed, "Guess I have erase their memories." then she snapped her fingers. _SNAP_. Then everyone magically forgot about Hisa... Whoa, now that's one fine power she got... She's awesome!

"I can't believe I'm complementing myself in my story... I mean, I'm going to make my début in this chapter so wish me luck!" Then Hisa suddenly disappeared...

Now we wonder what our little mischievous author is up to...XD I love being the narrator in this story. You could be all mysterious when you need to and-

Suddenly, a spoon hits the narrator. "That's not on the script!" Hisa shouted. Why a spoon?! Another spoon hits the narrator "Because I feel like tormenting Nnoitra!... and I was eating pudding so could ya give that back?" This is not a Bleach + One Piece crossover, Hisa! "SHUT UP!" the cameraman shouts, "Can we just finish with the story and _then_ continue your bickering?!" "FINE!" the narrator and Hisa shouted at the same time. The narrator coughed two times. Now, back to the story...

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"So pops?" Ace asked his old man.

As he looked down on him, Ace asked "Can she stay?" and then he looked at Whitebeard with that all-powerful-puppy-dog-eyes.

It was hard for Whitebeard to resisted the urge to pick Ace up right there and cuddle him, which will be very embarrassing in front of his other sons. (**A/N** Phoebe: Pfft, cuddle- Me: *kick's Phoebe*GET OUTTA MY AUTHOR'S NOTE!)

"As long as you brats don't cause trouble," answered Oyaji.

Ace beamed at him and took the Phoebe's hand. He ran to god-knows where but unbeknownst to them a cheeky little author was watching them from above, waiting for a chance to magically appear in front of Phoebe... _Alone_... (**A/N** Dun dun duuun~ XD)

**Phoebe's POV**

I mentally raised an eyebrow when Ace led me to god-knows where. "Where are we going, Ace?"

He paused for a moment, but continued walking. "I found something that belongs to you while you were sleeping. It had your name on it, so I figured I give it back to you".

"Care to explain what this 'thing' is?"

"You'll see..."

I mentally sighed at the answer. 'You'll see' my ass! Wait, that didn't come out right...

When Ace abruptly stopped, I ran smacked at his back. "Ow, my nose..." I rubbed my sore nose to ease some of the pain. "Why'd you suddenly stopped?," I slightly growled at the statement.

"Wait right here and don't move an inch!" Ace said as he let's go of my hand without even saying sorry! The nerve of that guy. Makes me want to strangle him, or maybe 'accidentally' push him off the ship, or even event a no meat day. Oh, those will be good times, goooood times...

While I was planning Ace's torture day, I didn't realize someone was creeping up behind me until I was pushed into a room I never saw/existed. The door closed just about when I hit the floor.

**Hisa's POV**

Bo-ya! Right moment on kidnapping the unsuspected~ or also known as: Phoebe Payne. I mentally sighed, so, how will I explain _this_ to her? You readers are probably wondering 'What the hell is this Author going to do?'. Well I'm not going to tell you so BLEH! XD

Ok, back to the story, brown orbs were staring intensely at my dark purple ones. We were staring at each other for about, maybe 30 seconds? A minute? Whatever suits the reader's taste.

She was just about to open her mouth (probably trying to scream) but I cut her off, "Calm down, I'm not an enemy. I just simply want to talk to you and... explain things."

She raised a delicate eyebrow, "Explain?"

"Well, you're not from this world, right?"

Phoebe nods in response.

I was fiddling with my fingers as I say, "Well, um, I'm, uh, also from that, uh, world."

Now, dear readers, I'm going to tell you the ingredients and ways of 'Shocked Stew'. The first ingredient is dead silent. With the added touch of awkwardness and a teaspoon of tenseness. You mix it all together in a bowl called 'secluded room' and you get a shout of "WHAT?!" from a brown haired, brown eyes, glasses wearing teenage girl.

And that, young readers, is how you make 'Shocked Stew'.

* * *

**Me: OMG! I think I'm a very bad author! I haven't updated and I wrote a short chapter?! How ungrateful can I get?! DX**

**Narrator: If you hadn't read too much FFs then this would've been updated quicker! :(**

**Me: Oh shut it, Gil (Gil is the narrator's name)! It's not like _you_ did _anything_ to _help_! You just have ta read the _script_ and be all mysterious and/or funny!****  
**

**Gil: If I wasn't here then your story would be boring!**

**Cameraman: *sigh* I just _have_ to put up with them almost everyday. -_-"**

**Me & Gil: *rolls eyes* Oh shut up, Jay (name of cameraman). :p**

**Me: But still, would you do the honors, Jay? -_-**

**Jay: Please review- :)**

**Gil: -F****avorite and/or follow! ;)**

******Jay: You just cut my line! D:**


End file.
